Summer Heat
by Silent Hysterics
Summary: Tendershipping, Yaoi, Ryou/Bakura. Dedicated to the wonderful month of June. It's too hot for Ryou, and not quite hot enough for Bakura.


Title: Summer Heat  
Rating: T

Warnings: Swearing and boy/boy themes  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or it's characters.

Notes: My first time writing for this fandom at all, so it's kindof experimental. But I've been reading it for almost seven years, so I figure I might as well be a vet xD Consider this the prequel to many, many Bakura/Ryou fics to come (because there just isn't enough of the two of them!!!)

-

The summer was too hot, which led to a lot of lethargy. Ryou laid on the couch, one leg propped up against the giant cushions, the other hanging off towards the carpet. Despite every fan in the house turned up to full power, and the wearing of minimal clothing, he was boiling.

Part of him was hoping that Yugi or Malik or even Jou would call, but more than anything he just wanted to not move. At the moment, doing anything that required even an ounce of effort sounded like too much. He briefly considered traveling to the kitchen to retrieve ice cubes from the freezer, but decided against it. The amount of body heat he would work up on the trip there would cancel out any good the soothing cold might do, plus, they'd only melt and leave him wanting.

The house was so thick with it that he didn't hear Bakura's footsteps as he entered the living room. The darker being approached with an air of purpose and mild irritation.

"Ryou."

Not a question, but half a demand, and half… concerned? Ryou cracked open one eye to meet the agitated face of his yami.

"Yes Bakura?" his voice came out a bit fainter than he had intended. Or maybe it was just the air again, being all thick and tangible.

"Food."

"What about it?"

"I need some."

Ryou closed his eye. "Then go make some."

Silence. Several seconds passed and Ryou gave up on trying to figure out what was wrong with Bakura. Too hot for thinking.

"Ryou."

"What?"

"You told me that under no circumstances am I ever to prepare my own food without adult supervision."

"…Oh."

"Dammit Ryou," Bakura stomped over to the couch and pulled the boy up into a sitting position, "I am hungry and you are going to make me food right now-"

"Bakura," Ryou slurred, wincing as his darker half yelled into his face, "please, please Bakura, not so _loud_."

Bakura huffed and released Ryou from his grip, instead sitting on the couch and crossing his arms. "Are you hung over?"

"What? No, no, I'm just, it's just really-"

"Look, Ryou, I know I said that I'd try to be nicer and a bunch of crap, and you have to understand that this is really hard for me too, I'm trying, really I am. But when you go around getting all boozed up and then not feeding me you can't get upset when I get angry because you know when I'm hungry-"

"Bakura, no, it's just really _hot. _But that was… sweet of you. I think."

"Oh… hot? You call this hot?"

Ryou gave his best interpretation of a glare, which amounted to the pout of a kitten who has just been deprived of milk. "It's almost a hundred degrees."

"Well back in Egypt it must have been like, two hundred degrees or something, 'cause this is fucking nothing."

"Bakura," Ryou warned.

"What? And what about the food?" As if on cue, the yami's stomach rumbled rather loudly. "See? I'm starving here."

"Oh, alright, but nothing fancy." Ryou admitted with a sigh.

Once in the kitchen he spent several long moments in front of the open fridge, reveling in it's cool air more than taking in the possibility of a meal. Bakura was at his side almost instantly, leaning over his shoulder in an invasive, however not entirely unpleasant manner.

Ryou spent the better part of the next five minutes alternating between the fridge, the pantry, and the cupboards, until finally opening the freezer and pulling out a blue and a red freeze-pop. He handed the red one to Bakura and kept the blue one for himself. Of course, even through the daze he had enough sense to understand that this would not satiate his yami, but he figured that he'd deal with that particular issue when it arose… which was, unfortunately, immediately.

Bakura took the freeze-pop in one hand, glared at it, and then glared at Ryou. "The phrase "nothing fancy" generally implies that, while the offered food is not, indeed, fancy, it is at least moderately suitable for human consumption."

Ryou put on his best innocent face. "But Bakura, I thought that freeze-pops were your favorite."

"Yeah, but they aren't _food._ I'd have to eat the whole box. And the last time I did that I got sick."

"And that's why you're only allowed to eat one." Ryou said in a matter of fact way before heading back towards the living room, his own freeze-pop already starting to melt. They both sat at the couch, Ryou slowly licking his treat. Bakura continued to glare before ripping his open and swallowing the whole thing in under five seconds. Once he was finished, he stared at his hikari, watching as a pink tongue darted out over and over again, delicately lapping at the rapidly melting combination of sugar, water, and artificial color and flavoring.

He unconsciously licked at his own lips, a predatorial gleam appearing in his eyes. He watched until the entire thing was gone, and Ryou tipped the plastic wrapper up to drain the last few drops of liquid into his mouth.

Ryou was just putting the wrapper down when suddenly Bakura's face was very, _very_ close to his own, and something warm and _wet_ was licking his half open lips. And suddenly his face was even hotter than before (and he hadn't thought it was possible), and his hands were flying up to rest on the other's shoulders, separating their bodies.

"B-Bakura?" Ryou managed to squeak out.

"Ryou, hold still. You're making this unnecessarily difficult."

Despite his embarrassment, he did hold still, but more out of confusion and mild panic than anything else. Was Bakura kissing him? And if so, were kisses normally so… wet and licking involved? Or was his yami just being extra weird. Or, maybe, he'd actually passed out from heat exhaustion and this was all some sort of bizarre fever induced dream.

Bakura pressed closer, removing the gap between them and fully straddling the now thoroughly confused Ryou. He licked and sucked lightly at the boy's lips until all of the sugary flavor was gone. He then trailed down his chin, pausing at the tip to clean off a line of sticky blue. When he was finished he gave one last lap that covered Ryou's chin and mouth before bouncing up and practically skipping away. As he left he called casually over his shoulder, "Thanks for the meal."

Ryou sat in stunned silence for awhile, his hand going up to touch his lips lightly and then hovering midways in the air and then going back to his lips. Yes, he thought, mostly definitely heat exhaustion.


End file.
